The Prince's Waltz
by mars light
Summary: A young prince has lost his way and a servant girl helps him be who he can be and possibly fall in love along the way. First fanfic please read and enjoy!


standard disclaimer I do not own sailor moon never did never will

_Authors note: to anyone who reads this please review this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate you feedback on it. Hope you enjoy!_

_The Prince's Waltz_

_Once upon a time there was a lonely young man. A prince a matter of fact, his name is Prince Darien, Prince of the Crystal Castle in Imperial City. Darien was a very lonely young man, he didn't get out much because of his mother Queen Terra. Queen Terra had an iron heart towards her kingdom. She came to rule when Darien's father died._

_flashback_

_Darien was a young boy of four playing with his father. Higher daddy higher Darien yells out, as his father throws him up in the air and then catches him with a giant hug. Darien you are getting so big pretty soon you won't be my little boy anymore. Dad I'll always be your little boy. Yes, but your growing up so quick pretty soon your going to be a grown man and our kingdom will look to you for guidance and understanding. I understand and I'll be the best prince ever, I won't let you down Dad. Darien you've never let me down. I love you dad. I love you too son. As Queen Terra stands in the back watching her husband and son play together with a scowl on her face._

_Unexpectedly the joy in young Darien's life was ripped away suddenly as he sat next to his father's coffin with the over bearing sent of flowers surrounding the room, as the tears started to fall he speaks " Dad why did you have to leave me all alone". There were many people in the room mostly others of noble blood but not one acknowledged his presence in the room; except one a little girl with blond pigtails about Darien's age standing in the door way. That poor boy he's so sad maybe I should go cheer him up- he could probably use a friend. The young girl was about to walk up to him when an older woman resembling the child with her long blonde hair took her hand. Come Serena we don't belong here, but mom, Serena this is not our place please come. With that she took her mothers hand and walked away not taking her eyes off the boy sitting in the corner all by himself._

_After the funeral Queen Terra went to speak with her son. Things will be different around here Darien, I will not be walked over like your father, you and I shall rule this kingdom side by side with an iron fist we will bring this kingdom to it's fullest potential, yes mother._

_ end flashback_

_Darien sat in the corner of the great ballroom, people are dancing having a great time as Darien just sits watching like he's done his whole life just watch._

_Later on that evening when everyone has left and Darien and his mother have gone to bed. Darien wakes to hear movements through out the castle. He gets up puts on his robe and follows the noise till he gets to the ballroom where he set's his eyes upon the most beautiful girl with long blonde hair flowing down her back and blue eyes that sparkle like sapphires. _

_She was a servant girl dancing with a broom stick, humming and waltzing to the melody. Darien just watched memorized as she moves across the dance floor with her broom twirling and smiling the most radiant smile. _

_After she stopped dancing Darien stood in the door way clapping as she turned around startled. Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize any one was here. I'll get back to work now. She bows her head and starts sweeping. Darien walks over to the girl and lifts her chin. Hi I'm Darien. She looks up at his gorgeous face perfect blue eyes and his tossed black hair as she starts to blush. I know._

_Darien has a slight chuckle of her openness towards him as he asks "and you are"? I'm Serena. It's a pleasure Serena as he takes her hand and kisses it causing her to blush once more. I haven't seen you around here much did you just start. She turns to him surprised. Actually I've been here for most of my life._

_Darien starts to blush, oh I'm sorry I guest I don't uh. As Serena steps in mingle with many commoners, simple folk unlike yourself. Darien laughs a little. I guess so. She bows her head towards him I'm sorry your highness I over stepped my boundaries. I...I should go. Serena starts to walk away when Darien stops her" no please stay"._

_She turns and looks into his beautiful eyes as he gets lost in hers. Please don't go I don't have many friends, I'd hate to lose the only one I've got. She looks at his gentle eyes. Okay I'll stay...as she finds her self lost for words so she just mumbles the first thing that comes to mind. So what's it like being a prince? Being like anyone else I guess. Serena laughs, some how dought that._

_No really you're born into who you are, you can't control it, and then you just do whatever is expected of you no questions asked. She looks up to Darien realizing that he was probably just as lost and lonely as she was. I guess I never thought of it like that. "Most people don't actually, it gets very lonely" Darien states as Serena finishes "tell me about it"; she lifts her broom; my only dance partner has wooden legs. They both share a laugh, and then look at each other and for the first time realize how two people from different worlds are so much the same. That everything that they know and were told is wrong. As they come together in a long passionate kiss taking each others breathe away. _

_After they parted they just looked at each other some what speechless. They mumble Um, Uh huh, I uh, wow, uh huh. Darien takes her hand and she smiles at him. Darien is this really right. No but I don't really care anymore._

_A few hours passed that they just sat talking. Darien what are your hopes, your dreams, your fantasies. He looks towards her confused. I don't know. Serena starts to press him for the answer to her question. Oh come on there's got to be something you wish for more than anything else. _

_He looks at his crazy blonde broom dancer. Well I guess there is one thing it's kind of stupid though. She looks towards him waiting for an answer. Tell me. Well I wish I could see my father again even just for a minute, so I could say good bye. He died so quickly I never got a chance to ....say good bye. _

_Serena looks down at a loss for words. I'm sorry as she pauses then looks up to his sympathetic eyes. He was a good man, like you. Darien smiles up at her beautiful face. _

_So what about you? She looks at him questioningly. What are your hopes, your dreams, and your fantasies? She looks away shyly. Oh nothing. As he presses back come on I did it. Serena says quietly while mumbling to the floor. Well it's kind of stupid, compared to yours anyway. Your dream is so beautiful. _

_Darien picks up her head to look at him. Nothing you could say is stupid, come on tell me I want to know. Okay. As she answers him excitedly I always wanted to dance in a beautiful room just like this. All covered in candle light. I'm in a beautiful gown - there are wall to wall people but I don't even notice. There's only that one guy; that guy which every second with him makes me tingle inside. When we're together it's like we're in our own world, and then he holds me close and we start to waltz and before we know it where up in the heavens just the two of us dancing on the clouds._

_Darien smiles at her. That's beautiful. Serena turned away realizing how silly it was for her to get so excited over a dream. No it's stupid. Darien turns towards her looks her straight in the eyes and says "no it's not I think it's romantic". Serena gets lost in his eyes for a moment then gets back in touch with reality as she walks away from him. Well it's only a dream; come on me at a ball. Huh, please excuse me sir could you hold my broom. As she bows down in front of him Darien walks up to her bridging the gap between them. Don't put yourself down like that. He lifts her head up. One day you will be the princess of the ball. Serena smiles back at him. Thank you._

_Serena got so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize what time it was. Look at the time, well I better be going. As she was about to walk out of the room Darien runs up and grabs her arm. Wait, can I see you tomorrow. She turns to him and smiles. You better. Darien gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Good night princess. Good night Darien._

_Darien starts to walk out of the room, when Serena asks Darien where will I meet you? He turns back to her. Right here midnight. She nods her head. Okay. As he turns to leave once more he looks towards her. Good night my love. Darien walks out of the room and Serena grabs the broom and hugs it starting to feel all tickled inside. Good night Darien._

_The next morning, Darien and his mother are sitting in the dining room about to be served breakfast, as his mother starts polite conversation. How was your sleep? Darien wasn't really paying attention he was to busy thinking about the girl from last night. Darien did you hear one word I said? He then looks up to his mother, hearing his name. I'm sorry mother what did you say. The queen looks to him shaking her head. I asked you how you slept. Not really caring about going through the meaning less conversation that they go through every morning, Fine and yours. As his mother turns towards him, well my mattress was bumpy and the pillow needed fluffing remind me to talk to James about that. As he answers yes mother._

_Then in walked a young servant girl - none other then the girl he had met just a few hours before, Serena. She was carrying a tray with tea milk and sugar. As soon as Darien saw her his eyes lit up as she walked over to fill up his cup. None for me thanks. He winked at her, having her start to blush as she walked over to Queen Terra. Good morning, your majesty I hope you slept well. The queen responds not taking the time to notice her, orders milk two sugars. Serena does as she's told responding yes your majesty. She starts to fill up the cup not watching what she's doing; too focused on Darien, as the cup starts to over flow onto Queen Terra._

_Watch what you're doing you klutz the queen yelled out at her. Coming back to reality Serena realized the cup was overflowing onto Queen Terra, She jumped a bit. Oh I'm so sorry your highness. She grabbed a napkin and trying to clean off the queen, and then Queen Terra grabbed the napkin and started to clean herself off brushing the girl away. Just go just go. Serena started to walk away bowing down towards her. I'm so sorry your majesty. Queen Terra waved her off. Yes, yes I know just go. Serena walked out of the room. As Darien still not able to take his eyes off Serena, Queen Terra spoke up. Good help is so hard to find. Still in a daze he responded, Terrible._

_That night Serena and Darien both kept there word. At midnight Serena went to the ballroom and opened the door to see her dream come into reality. The room was covered with a glow of hundreds of candles and a slow sweet melody sung through the air, perfect for a waltz. Serena looked around at all the beautiful decorations. You've been busy. Darien started to walk over to her looking as charming and radiant as ever. Welcome to your ball princess._

_As he bent down to kiss her hand. Serena started to blush, she could barely speak she was so happy. Oh Darien, thank you. She wrapped her arms around him. There's only one thing that could make this better. He looks to her surprised. What's that? She looks towards him, my prince. He quickly stepped back to the comment. No way, I don't waltz. Then she looks at him with her sad eyes. Please, with a quick response from him. No. then she bat her eye lashes a little, and begged, pretty please. No Serena. Then she pouts her bottom lip, pretty please with sugar on top. No. At this she starts to get annoyed. Do you even know how to waltz? He shakes his head. no. She smiles and takes his hand. Come on I'll teach you. They walk to the center of the dance floor as she takes his hand and puts it on her back, after putting hers on his back, she then took his other hand and before he knew it he was waltzing across the floor. _

_It was like a dream, they were in there own world looking into each others eyes. When the music stopped they didn't even notice. They kept dancing holding each other tight never wanting to let this moment end between the two. They were so happy._

_This went on for weeks never letting anyone be the wiser. Every night Darien would go get into bed and Serena would do her chores. Then they would meet up at midnight in the ballroom for there secret rendezvous, which no one was ever the wiser. In which the two fell more and more in love with each meeting._

_I feel like shouting it from the roof tops, I hate hiding my love for you Serena, Darien spoke out. She looked at him. I know, but if your mother found out. I don't think I could imagine how she would act. As she thought about it for a moment, yes I do she would kill us. He looks at her sternly, I think your overreacting. She looks at him. No I don't think I am. Darien looked at her as he yelled out" Serena she's my mother". As she spoke straight back to him, I'm sorry Darien, but I'm not going to pretend that I like her. _

_He looks to her surprised. As she speaks out, Darien she's not who you think she is. She has a heart of stone. Darien becomes outraged, how dare you say that about her, she's my mother, she raised me. Serena tried to calm him back down, Darien please let's not. He stopped her. Do what hmm, I'm not doing anything. _

_Serena becoming fed up just started to speak her mind straight out the whole truth. Fine you want to be that way fine. Why don't you go for a walk Darien huh why don't you go mingle with the commoners. Do you know why you're not allowed out of the castle? It's because your mother needs you innocent. She needs to know you don't think she can do any wrong. Take a look outside Darien I think you might get a little surprise. People are cold, people are hungry, and people are dying Darien. He looks at her. I think your overreacting again. _

_She becomes so fed up with him she just starts screaming. You are the crowned prince, when are you going to open your eyes and become who I know you can be Darien. When are you going to grow up and stop living in your mothers shadow huh? Darien looks at her coldly. Maybe your not the person I thought you were Serena. She looks back to him. Maybe your not the person I thought you could be Darien. They both turn away from each other in anger._

_So this is it, Serena speaks out. Yea I guess so, Darien finishes. As they turn to face each other, she starts off the good-byes. Well it was fun while it lasted I guess. We both new it could not last forever. With all that we have in common were still from different worlds. Not wanting to hear what she has to say Darien responds I guess. She looks back to him hoping she got her point across, I guess so. He looks at her beautiful blue eyes as he says good-bye Serena. As she responds back good-bye your majesty. Darien could not believe what he just heard her call him as he turned around leaving the room. Tears started to fall from Serena's eyes as she spoke. He's hiding something, but why won't he tell me what it is. Why won't he be the king I know he can be?_

_The next morning at breakfast Darien comes in and kisses his mothers cheek and sits down at the table as she looks at him surprised. What was that for? He responds back quickly because I love you. His mother takes this as the perfect time to straighten the hold she has on her son. I see well you've been very distracted lately Darien. He starts to think about Serena. I know but all that ends now. The queen smiles up to him. Glad to hear it son. _

_Darien got this sudden cold feeling from her. Mother, I was thinking about taking a walk through Imperial City today would you like to join me. His mother answers quickly with a hint of panic in her voice. No I don't want you to go. Darien looks at her surprised. Excuse me; come on mom I think it would be fun to go mingle with all the commoners again. I haven't been outside the palace walls since father died._

_Darien's mother became very outraged. Darien you know how I feel about that. Darien became very upset, since his father died it became like a curse to talk of him. Why not he's my father, father, father, father, father, father and I miss him. _

_She looks at him surprised, you have me. He quickly responded," do I". She looks back to him. What's that suppose to mean? He looks right back to her and says, besides breakfast what other times do you even acknowledge my presence? I could be standing right next to you and you wouldn't notice. _

_Queen Terra starts getting very upset by this starts Darien do not raise your voice to me. Darien looks at his mother and steps back. She was right. As the Queen demands to know who was right. Darien looks to his mother with a smirk, nobody excuse me mother breakfast was great. As he begins to walk out of the room his mother yells out. Darien don't you walk away from me. _

_He looks back to her. Mother I should have walked away from you along time ago. I'm tired of living in your shadow. It's time for me to grow up. She slams her fist down on the table. No Darien I forbid it. He laughs at her comment, A few years to late mother. I grew up, I grew up along time ago I'm just now realizing it. He takes a deep breath. I have to go. He walks out the door, leaving Queen Terra screaming. But, I am your mother Darien, I am the queen, I am the queen._

_Darien rushes down the hall. I have to find Serena; I have to tell her I'm sorry. A voice appears behind him, for what? He turns around, because I was a big jerk who has had his eyes closed for to long. Who's just seen the light of day again? The voice asks. So how does it look? He smiles saying it looks pretty good. Serena comes out from the shadows. I heard you talk to your mother that was some pretty serious stuff you told her. He looks back to her. I want to help, I'm tired of hiding, but I don't think I can do it alone. She takes his hand smiling at him. Then you won't have too. He looks at her with a serious face. You sure, I don't know what we might find. She looks him straight in the eye. Whatever we find we'll get through it together. Darien takes her in his arms holds her close then kisses her. I love you Serena. She smiles at him. I know you do, and I love you too._

_Serena looks Darien in the face, wait, so what about your mother? He looks back at her and smiles, what about her. Serena can't believe her ears, really Darien. Yes Serena, I want to finish my father's work. I want a city where no one goes hungry, there's a roof over everyone's head, and everyone is happy. I'm tired of living in my mother's shadow. I'm tired of never being able to mention my father's name. I'm tired of not being able to tell everyone my feelings for you._

_Meanwhile Queen Terra was talking to one of the guards. I'm losing control of him; we have to do something about it. The guard looked at her surprised. Queen Terra he is your son. The queen laughs, yes and his father was my husband. The boy is becoming of danger to me, we must get rid of him tonight, and make sure no one can trace it back to me. The guard looks at her I know how to do my job, it's been fourteen years and still nobody suspects a thing. The queen laughs, yes well just don't be sloppy. _

_Why is it? That boy is such a danger to you the guard asks. The Queen cuts him off quickly none of your business, just have it done by tonight. He bows down to her, yes your majesty. She smiles at him now if you'll excuse me I have to go practice my grieving mother routine, starting to over act. Oh how shall I ever go on uh weep, cry, sob, as she bursts out into a fit of laughter._

_Serena and Darien walked peacefully down the corridors of the castle not having any idea of what Queen Terra had in store. Darien took Serena's hand. So I'll see you tonight midnight. She smiles up at him. Absolutely, but I better get back before someone notices I'm gone. He let's go of her hand. Alright till tonight then don't be late. Serena walks away. _

_Queen Terra sat in her room as she smiles. Tonight at midnight Prince Darien will be no more._

_Later that night at five till twelve, Serena waits in the ballroom its five till twelve Darien should be here soon. The guard rounds the corner and stops. Okay you can do this; you've done it before just breath. Get it done get it done quickly. Darien looks up at his wall clock. Well five till twelve no harm in being a little bit early as he walks out of his bedroom. The guard turns the corner and into Prince Darien's room to find him gone._

_Darien catches up with Serena in the ballroom and does something he has not done in years - go into Imperial City. They walked through the city hand in hand. Not believing his eyes at what he seen. There were people lying in the streets dying, people grouching up to him and Serena for the slightest bit of food. Families living in the streets, children without homes, sick children living in the street. _

_At times Darien had to cover his face the emotion of it all was becoming too much. He looks at Serena's sweet innocent face, to think this girl goes home to this every night he didn't understand it; to see this then to look at her. She smiles up at him. She has such a spirit to her, such a bright smile, and beautiful dreams he loved her even more for it. _

_Serena noticed him starting to tighten up a bit, so she held his hand closer. Come on I want you to meet my mother. He smiles up to her. Okay. As they start to walk off a low voice whispers to them from out of the shadows. Are you Prince Darien from the Crystal castle Darien looks around to where the voice came" yes I am and who you are stranger reveal yourself". An older man walks out from the shadows. Serena holds onto Darien's arm tighter. Darien I don't like this. He wraps his arm around her tighter. It's okay Serena. He looks to the older gentleman. Who are you sir? The older man just smiles at him. Just call me a friend. He points down a long dark alley. This way follow me hurry._

_Serena and Darien hold hands tighter as they walk through the shadows with the old man. They get to the end of the alley and go inside an old canary. The gentleman offers to them. I don't have much but may I offer some bread or perhaps some ale. Darien looks at him. No thank you friend but please tell me what it that you need of me is. The older man turns towards him. You are Prince Darien son of King Andreos are you not? Darien looks to him surprised he knows so much about him. I am. My name is Christopher I was a friend of your fathers. Darien thinks back trying to remember the man standing in front of him. I'm sure you don not remember me; you were just a boy last time we met. Christopher stated._

_Darien was trying to taking in all the new information he was getting as Christopher continued. Well you see I was your father's barrister. He instructed me to make out his will. I'm listening Darien responded. Your father asked me to make sure that in case anything happened to him you would be taken care of, and so he instructed me to leave everything to you. Darien could not believe what he just heard. Excuse me? Christopher turned to him. How old are you boy? Darien trying to get over the shock answered 18. Christopher walks away mumbling plans through his head. Yes you are old enough now. Darien looks to him confused. I don't understand._

_Christopher points at two chairs please sit. As the three sit around a small round table Christopher explains. You were only a child when your father died. So your mother became all mighty Queen of Imperial City until you were of age. Darien asks him, does my mother know of this? Yes, Christopher puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small ruby ring. Do you remember this boy? Darien looks at the ring not believing his eyes taking it from the older man where did you get this ring. Your father gave it to me for you some day. Darien puts on the ring he remembered his father wearing everyday of his life. Christopher looks at him. Now that you are eighteen it is your birth right to become king of Imperial City. _

_Darien stands up and starts pacing the small room. Why did my mother not tell me of this? Serena stands up next to him fear written all over her face. Darien I don't like this. He holds her hand assuring. Its okay Serena I have to go talk to my mother. She looks down at the floor not wanting to look into his eyes. But, it could be dangerous. He lifts her head to look at him. Serena I need answers, why don't you go home for tonight I'll see you tomorrow. She looks deep into his eyes. No I'm going with you. He shakes his head okay. Darien walks over to Christopher and shakes his hand, Thank you friend. Christopher bows down to them your majesties. Serena smiles up at Darien as the two walk off hand in hand. Christopher watches as all his hopes for a better and brighter future walks towards the castle. Please be careful._

_When Serena and Darien get back to the castle he hides Serena for a moment. Stay here I'll be back shortly. Against Serena's protests he goes and finds his mother. Where have you been son? I've been worried. With just as much concern as she showed him he answers. In town, I found out some interesting facts about Dad's will while I was there. Queen Terra notices the ruby ring Darien wore on his finger. Where did you get that? Darien answers rudely. It's not important, is it true? Queen Terra cuts off his comment. What after eight years of marriage and a son, he would leave me with nothing. Darien looks towards her trying to keep his rage under control. I'll take that as a yes. Why didn't you tell me? Queen Terra starts to laugh. Poor neurotic boy you never did get it did you? He looks at her confused. Get what? The Queen smiled at her brilliant plan. You are the key my son. Your father had his secrets when he hid the will from me and I had my secret when I had your father killed._

_Darien could barely comprehend what he just heard. You...you...killed my father. Queen Terra looks up smugly. Yes and things would have been just fine if you had just done what you were told. Now I'm afraid I'll just have to get rid of you to honey._

_Darien can't believe his ears. What? Take him. Queen Terra commands as the guard steps out and grabs Darien. Darien struggles in his grip then his mother walks over puts her hand on his cheek compassionately. My little boy I'll grown up. Darien shrugs off her touch. She screams at the guard. Get rid of him. The guard starts to pull Darien away, when Queen Terra stops him. No wait, she walks over and slides off the ring on Darien's hand and puts it on her own. As she turns and walks away saying long live Queen Terra giggling as she walks along. _

_The guard takes out a dagger and puts it by Darien's throat. Don't worry boy this will be quick and painless. Darien closes his eyes tightly and then nothing. The dagger falls to the floor with the guard. Darien startled at what happened turned around to see the guard on the ground with a broken vase next to him, and Serena standing there shaking. Darien walks over to her putting his arms around her. Its okay, I'm okay. She starts to cry in his arms. I thought I almost lost you. He holds her tight. I know so did I, come on._

_The two walk away from the body as Darien turns to Serena. She killed my father Serena. Serena turned to him surprised. Who? Darien says in a rage my mother and she just tried to kill me. Serena stares back in shock. Oh my, I new she was evil but I had no idea. Darien puts his hands on her shoulders and looks directly into her eyes. I know listen to me; I want you to get out of here. I'll find you later I promise. Serena starts to protest, but Darien what if you need my help again. He holds her tight in his arms. Listen Serena, I'd never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you. Please go, I'll be okay don't worry she surprised me before. I won't let it happen again. Serena still worried agrees. Okay but please be careful. Serena kisses him then runs off._

_Darien walks to his mother's room and saw her on her bed practicing her grieving mother routine. Oh how shall I ever go on? Darien interrupts I'm sure you'll manage. She looks at him in shock. Darien. He slowly walks towards her. Yes mother it's time for your rein to come to an end, as he grabs the ring back. Still not believing her eyes, Queen Terra starts to panic. I...I...thought. Darien finishes her sentence. Thought I was dead. He starts to laugh I've got a few secrets of my own mother. I'm in love with a servant girl, and I'm going to make her my Queen, as soon as I take care of you. The queen to disgusted to even think screams out, a servant girl. Darien answers proudly. Yes, we've been meeting for over two months, I'm going to ask her to become my wife, and then she'll become my queen. The Queen screams out in rage at what she was hearing, over my dead body. He looks at her and simply says. Okay._

_Queen Terra looks startled for a moment. Darien you wouldn't kill your own mother would you. Darien looks right at her. I hate you. I hate you so much you took him away from me. I haven't felt love in over fourteen years. At father's funeral did you even know I was there, huh? It's been that way for over fourteen years hasn't it? I wouldn't call that a mother would you? I should have never let you rule this long, with such a heart of stone. His mother looks to him worried. Are you going to kill me? He looks down at her. No if I killed you I would be no better then you. She let's out the breath she was holding. You truly are your father's son. Darien responds proudly That, I am._

_He turns to her. I'm going to leave you now and the guards are going to come in take you out of my life and then I will never think of you ever again be sure of that. Good-bye. Darien walks out of the room as four guards enter._

_A few months later a friend yells out. It is my pleasure to be the first to introduce you to their majesties King Darien and Queen Serena. Darien and Serena walk out to the balcony waving to the crowd, where the people are happy and smiling, no one goes hungry, and the city has never looked better. As a slow sweet melody starts to play Darien turns to his bride. May I have this dance? She smiles at him. Yes you may. They turn to walk back inside and start to waltz in a ballroom surrounded by wall to wall people, and the room is all lit up by candle light. There hearts so filled with love as the two of them are in there own special little world dancing on a cloud. And as all good stories end they lived happily ever after._


End file.
